onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Hood
Robin Hood is a minor character on Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He was a well known thief with a heart of gold who brought radical changes to Nottingham, in the Enchanted Forest, and once he was able to bring down the dishonorable sheriff, Robin Hood became involved with Marian, and fathered her child. When Marian fell ill, Hood took it upon himself to steal a magic wand from Rumplestiltskin, and his life was ultimately spared by the Dark One when the latter realized what the thief had stolen the wand for, and thanks to the influence of the benevolent Belle on the beast as well. Biography 'Before the Curse' At some point in his life, Robin Hood fell in love with the fair Lady Marian, who was already in a relationship with the Sheriff of Nottingham. Since she returned his feelings, the two of them ran away together where Robin continued his noble life of robbing the rich to give to the poor. Eventually, Marian grew pregnant, but she also grew gravely ill, and so Robin set out for a way to save his true love. }} When Rumplestiltskin is yelling at his maid Belle for crying too loudly, he hears a noise upstairs and goes to investigate. He and Belle discover a thief, Robin, in the room attempting to steal Rumple's magic wand, to which the Dark One is very unhappy. Robin fires an arrow at Rumple from his bow, one that contains magic so that it never misses its target, however, due to Rumple's own supply of magic, he is able to pluck the arrow fired at him from out of his chest and take Robin prisoner. The Dark One spends a while painfully torturing Robin, much to the dismay of Belle, and when the wizard leaves his castle for a while, Belle sneaks down into the dungeons and gives Robin some water, before untying him so that he is able to run free. He asks her to come with him but she says that if she does that, her family will lose Rumple's protection in exchange for her servitude, and so the thief wishes her luck before fleeing the castle. Rumple grows furious at his maid for letting Robin go and even more so that the thief escaped with the magic wand, and so vows to kill him with his own bow in front of her. After gathering the information he needs from the Sheriff of Nottingham, Rumple and Belle find Robin in Sherwood Forest where the thief uses the magic wand to heal a sick Marian. As she steps out of the carriage, Rumple sees she's pregnant, and as he doesn't want to leave a child without a father, when he fires the arrow, it misses, and Robin Hood and Marian are able to ride off with one another to safety. 'After the Curse' 'Season 3' }} It is revealed that Robin Hood has been living in Rumplestiltskin's Dark Castle ever since the Evil Queen's curse ravaged the land. He is surprised to find two trespassers - Mulan and Neal - inside his castle, and fires an arrow at them as a warning shot. Neal says that he's looking for something and Robin asks him what gives him the right to take from the castle, at which Neal explains that he's the Dark One's son. Robin, who feels he owes a dept to Rumple for sparing his life, decides to aid Neal in finding whatever it is he needs to find, and Neal soon approaches his father's old cane which has been abandoned on the floor. Robin is skeptical, not believing that the cane holds any magic, however, once Neal handles the thing, a door magically appears in the wall. Robin wonders how this is possible, and Neal explains that Rumple tuned the stick to only perform magic for him or those with his blood, such as his son. From behind the door, Neal retrieves a crystal ball and uses it to view his true love, Emma Swan. He is shocked to learn that she is not in Storybrooke, but in Neverland. Origins Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the character. Promo OW103 14.png Promo OW103 15.png Promo OW103 16.png Promo OW103 18.png Promo OW103 19.png Promo OW103 20.png Promo OW103 21.png Promo OW103 22.png Promo OW103 23.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Thieves